punchlineanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Yūta Iritatsu
Yūta Iritatsu (伊里達 遊太 Iritatsu Yūta) is the main protagonist of Punchline. Appearance Yūta is a young, lean teenager of average height. He has short asymmetric black hair with bangs reaching past his eyes. Upon changing through the Ubermenshification process, the color of his eyes and hair change. His eyes go from a medium brown to a bright gold and his hair changes to a bright scarlet red. Yūta's choice of attire consists of a black, long sleeved vest over a dark red hoodie, a pair of black shorts over grey leggings, and a pair of reddish brown laced boots. Personality Yūta is a seemingly average, normal guy, who gets embarrassed and goes beet red after he sees a girl's eyes. He cares deeply for his friends, particularly Guriko and Chiyoko, and will often lend an ear or offer support as needed. He is prone to rash actions and not thinking things through, as shown when he possessed Rabura with no actual plan of what he was going to do after possessing her. He also tends to be easily taken by surprise or angered, overall resulting in him being a bit of a loose cannon. In spite of his shortcomings, he has a strong sense of justice and isn't afraid to attack if needed. He is also rather selfless, the two aspects of which land him into trouble but save people's lives. His anger also seems more frequently placed towards obstacles to helping others, rather than personal grudges. Yūta appears to, at the very least, have a mild, and exclusive form of Fortnite-Itis. This was demonstrated when Yūta’s usual uberfication and nosebleed occurred upon seeing a photo of Mikatan's eyes. However this appears to be only on a subconscious level, as Yūta himself didn't expect that he would have such a reaction. Plot History Yūta was originally known as Pine, and was held at a research facility along with Guriko and Chiyoko. The purpose of this research was experimentation on Uberfying, but the majority of the researchers saw the children as nothing more than lab rats. Pine's body has a scar over the left eye, which was acquired when one of the researchers happened to be particularly rough with Chiyoko and Pine Uberfied in anger to attack. However, the researcher threw him off easily and Pine crashed into a table, leading to a deep cut over his eye. At some point, Guriko created three promise rings (which Chiyoko initially misunderstood as Guriko proposing to Pine) and the three of them promised to be friends for life. Synopsis .]]Yūta was one of the victims during the Hijacking Bus Incident. Momentarily, Strange Juice appeared, fighting the Qmay Group, which Yūta had witnessed. He stumbled and was knocked out halfway, as the bus was swerving because there was no driver. When he woke up, he saw Rabura's eyes, resulting in him Uberfying. Dashing forward, he grabbed Teraoka, who was holding Strange Juice at gunpoint, and threw themselves into the ocean. Yūta was fell unconscious in the water, but was brought out of the water a few moments later by Strange Juice. After a quick conversation, the wind suddenly blew over Strange Juice, to the extent that Yūta was able to see her eyes. He releases a massive nosebleed and was knocked out once more. It is during this unconsciousness that his future self comes and possesses him. As he is Uberfied while unconscious, his future self knocks his spirit out of his body, starting the events of the time loop. Upon waking up, he is greeted and startled by Chiranosuke. After learning the room he is in, Yūta was surprised by the cat's appearance, also learning that he, and the cat, of are spirit entities. Chiranosuke then showed him a live video of his room, with the actual body of Yūta. In disbelief, Yūta tried to go to his room, but is blocked by the barrier talismans, placed by the one possessing Yūta's body, in his own room, which prevented him to do so. The cat then explained that he didn't just leave his body, but also another spirit entity entered his body, which he cannot enter unless it leaves. The only way to get back his body is to find Nandala Gandala, the sacred book whereas there is a spell of secret ritual to take back a possessed body, and is located someone in the room of the Koraikan House. After the cat left, Yūta decided to find the book, on which he suspects that the said thing is in Ito's room. Yuuta #6,373,153,741 Yuuta chases after Gliese this time, and confronts him over his true identity, which turns out to be Guriko. Here, Yuuta discovers that the Qmay Group plans to use Meika's hacking abilities to launch the space missiles at the meteor to change the direction of it into a crash course with Earth. Learning this, Yuuta tries to go warn Meika, but he is stopped by Guriko, who injects him with an anesthetic, putting him to sleep for the next few hours. When Yuuta wakes up, the meteor's trajectory has already been altered, and it is on its way to hit Earth. With the imminent threat of the meteor now approaching, Yūta has failed his timeline. Driven to despair, he goes into a rage, destroying everything in his room, eventually slipping into a slump as he waits for the meteor to crash. Remembering back to his friends, Yuuta is given new hope, and not willing to give up on this timeline, he contacts Meika, telling her the truth about him, the meteor, and everything that has happened over the past few days in hopes of enlisting her help in saving humanity. Meika agrees, and concocts a plan to destroy the meteor. Everyone else overhears about this however and they all choose to help in protecting the Earth. With Korai House under attack by Guriko's W's and the US military, everyone is split up to deal with certain enemy factions. Yūta and Chiyoko are paired to face off against Guriko, who attempts to overwhelm them with Ws. Spirit Yuuta intervenes with Rabura's body, leaving Yuuta and Mikatan free to chase Guriko, catching up to her after she has ripped Meika's arm off. A fight begins between Yūta and Guriko as Chiyoko mourns Meika. Unwilling to watch her friends fight any longer, Chiyoko tries to stop Pine and Guriko from fighting by Uberfying one last time, giving Guriko one final punch. Feeling the side effects of Uberfication, Chiyoko then begins to die from Uberfying too many times. Guriko attempts to sacrifice herself to save Chiyoko, but Yūta does so instead, telling Guriko to live on and repent for her sins. 49 days after the meteor was supposed to crash, Spirit Yūta converses once more with the occupants of Korai House before going back in time to possess a child Rabura to deliver instructions to Tenga Taihatsu to build Meika and Korai House. He then possess his body at the river, knocking his first self out and starting the time loop, and after completing that, Spirit Yūta would then go on to make the Supremely Happy and Peaceful Future. Trivia * Curiously, the Uberfication while in Rabera's body results in a pink hair transformation, rather than a variation of Rabera's natural green or Yūta's Uberfied red. * Though Yūta has the oldest soul of him, Mikatan, and Teraoka, he ended up with the youngest body. References It Category:Character Category:Male Character